1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the reloading of cartridge shells for rifles and pistols and, in particular, the present invention relates to a new and improved reloading tool having means for ejecting the cartridge shell from within the reloading tool die.
2. Background of the Invention
Heretofore, numerous devices and tools have been fabricated for the purpose of resizing cartridge shells and examples of the apparatus for achieving this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,133,198, 2,571,272 and 3,196,736. The prior art structures generally disclosed a shell resizing apparatus that comprises a neck and body resizer and bullet seater which is adapted for use in resizing and centering the neck of the shell prior to the forcing of a bullet therein. Experience has shown that the reduced neck and/or body portion of a shell loses its proper size upon being used and, in addition, the reduced neck portion becomes distorted out of center relative to the remaining enlarged lower portion of the cartridge shell.
Cartridge shells of the aforementioned type are generally provided with radially extending flanges at the lower ends which may be inserted into an anvil type retainer mounted on the reloading tool such that the neck of the shell may be inserted into a resizing die, resized and withdrawn from the die by means of the anvil grasping the end of the shell. During such normal resizing of the cartridge shells, the shell may become jammed within the bore of the resizing die and, upon the application of a downward directed force by means of the tool against the flanges on the head of the cartridge shell, the flanges may be severely damaged to the extent that the cartridge is not reusable.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a reloading tool which is provided with means for ejecting the shell from the resizing die without the need for exerting any substantial force on the head of the cartridge shell. The inventor of the present invention has no knowledge of such a reloading tool.